The Fifth Clan
by Spottedstripe
Summary: RiverClan is driven out and replaced by a new clan. Meanwhile over in ThunderClan Sandstorm dies and Firestar can't keep his eyes of the new Clan leader. By the way if you didn't already know this is A fic based on Warriors by Erin Hunter
1. Runaways

A group of cats came running past the old farm and dashed into the protection of bushes. The leader of the clan of cats walked around checking to see that every cat was unharmed, the leader bounded up to her deputy Purplespot, he was an lavender color with spots covering him head to toe.

"What do you think about this part of the forest, I spoke to two loners, they told me everything we need to know. This part belongs to RiverClan cats, we have a lot of strong warriors it would be easy to take over this land, and after what happened to ours we need al the shelter and protection that we can get." The she-cat spoke with sorrow, remembering that a fire had swept threw their territory and drove them out.

The deputy looked at his leader Spottedstripe, she was a very beautiful cat. She had a tan brown pelt with spots and dark black stripes. She had only been leader for about five moons but she had very good leadership skills. He looked up to her hoping that one day he could have that same skill.

"Yes it's not bad and I'm sure we could take it, lets just do it soon I hate having the idea that we are rogues at the moment," Purplespot growled.

"Then SpottedClan will attack tomorrow morning with full force," she spoke in a quiet mysterious tone. The leader looked out onto the land, the land that would soon be theirs.

Sorry the chapter was so short I'll make it longer if people read it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Attack

Hey thank you for reviewing Eax M. Attalos and BabyGotomon! And when I said that the deputy was lavender I didn't mean the actual color I just meant kind of a silverish color. If you look in a cat book they call one the fur colors a lavender color, so I hope that answers your question. PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASE RRRRRRRREEEEEEVVVVIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The sun started to raise Spottedstripe woke up her clan, they were ready to fight. She led her clan out of the bushes and into the open, her stomach brushed against the ground; she felt something she hadn't felt for a long time, fear. She tried very hard to hide her fear sent, she feared for a lot of things, they might be seen and attacked, or the elders, kits, and queens might be discovered by patrols and attack. But the thing she feared most was what would happen if their warriors were outnumbered and she was leading them to their deaths. She only prayed that their ancestors would protect them.

They were getting very close that they could even make out the neatly crafted dens. She stopped her warriors before she let them charge into the camp. They needed a plan and a very good one.

"Listen to we need to charge these cats out, charge them out with fear so they won't be tempted to take it back," she whispered.

"Now, Silverdot," she addressed a white tom with black spots." I want you to go with Notail and Leopardclaw to the nursery and get all the kits that you can and take them to Twoface and Darkleaf to care for and come back to help, do you understand?" She looked at Notail and Leopardclaw, a spotted she-cat with unordinary long claws, Notail was also a spotted she-cat but tail had been run over by a monster and at the end her tail had fallen off. All three cats looked worried.

"What about the queens," Leopardclaw questioned. "Fight them off but don't let them take any kits with them I want all of them, if you need more help yowl, and if necessary kill the queens if you have to," she said sadly. She didn't want it to come down to killing but the clan needed more warriors.

"Pailpelt and Runninglegs," she turned her head to look at Pailpelt, a white and light tan tom stood before her, listening for instructions. Pailpelt, was one of her senior warriors, he was a noble warrior. Then she looked at Runninglegs, a spotted she-cat with long legs, she was looking down at the ground not looking at her leader.

"I want you to focus on the elders it might be hard trying to drive them out with their old age they might not be able to get up, like I said to Leopardclaw, kill if necessary," they nodded in obedience.

"The rest of you just worry about driving them out with all force, now lets began this battle." She did not want to give a battle yowl for that would alert the clan. Her warriors waited for her to charge, she looked at all of their faces hoping that she would see them all again after the fight. Taking one last glance, she charged.

She ran into the camp and pounced on the first cat she saw, it was a gray tom with blue eyes and a battle scarred muzzle. The cat shrieked in alarm as she raked his back, the gray tom flipped over on his back but Spottedstripe managed to pounce off his back landing not to far away. He was on his back for a quick moment exposing his soft belly, Spottedstripe took advantage of this quickly and pounced on his stomach and clawed it with all her might. He yowled in pain as blood came dripping out of his stomach as Spottedstripe claw more and more; she decided that she had clawed a lot on his stomach so she clawed at his face he yowled in pain as she raked his face.

The gray tom grew weaker and weaker from losing so much blood that he was hardly defending himself, she let go of him and looked at him, he was a wreck. She had wounded him badly but he still struggled to get up and fight. When he had gotten up, panting from the damage that she did, he looked at her with tired eyes ready to spring at her. She panted, "Don't waist you energy, get out of here before I do some real damage! I'll let you run but if I see you here I'll kill you! Now Get Out!" But the tom didn't move so she chased him hissing as she ran after him, he was running slowly from the lose of blood so she would claw his behind to make it clear that she wasn't kidding.

After he had ran far enough she turned back to the battle, she noticed a lot of her cats chasing off other weak bloody cats. She ran back to the battle and pounced on a golden she-cat, this she cat was spotted like her clan, and she even had to smell the she-cat to make sure it wasn't one of her clan. The she-cat was powerful but predictable; she could tell what the she-cat was going to do, for her eyes deceived her strategy. Spottedstripe finally got the opportunity and pounced on the she-cats back, she raked her back and worked up all the energy she had and flipped her onto her back and raked her stomach until she herself was getting tired. The she-cat seemed to take notice of this and pounced on her and flipped her over onto her back, the golden spotted she-cat clawed her soft belly fiercely.

Spottedstripe yowled in pain, her stomach stung, and the only thing she could see was golden spotted fur. Spottedstripe's struggle was getting weaker and weaker, she clawed wildly until hitting the she-cat in the face, now knowing what was there she started to claw the she-cats face over and over until the cat let go of her. She jumped from under the she cat and sprung onto the sand floor she struggled to get up, she managed to do it but very slowly, her deputy Purplespot came to her side.

"We've driven out more than half the clan, Silverdot, Leopardclaw, and Notail got all the kits, Runninglegs and Pailpelt took care of the elders as well..." he looked at the spotted golden she-cat and drew back his lips in a snarl, but Spottedstripe spoke first. "Get out of here and never come back _rogue_," she yowled with fiery. The she-cat seemed to be furious with receiving the knowledge that she was going to become a rogue. The she-cat looked around to see her last warriors that were still fighting were fighting three or four cats at the same time. Shrieks and yowls went throw the air and it seemed like the she-cat knew that they couldn't win this battle.

"I am the leader of this clan, Leopardstar, but before I go I will say this! We will be back, mark my words, you'll be sorry!" The leader ran out of the camp with all the speed she could muster, Spottedstripe let out a long sigh.

"We will need to watch out for them," she said disappointedly.

"I agree," Purplespot mumbled. Spottedstripe looked over at the last remaining cats who were still battling, she was ready to help her clan fight off the cats, but when they looked to see their leader fleeing they backed away slowly not turning their backs on their new enemies, regret, hatred, fiery, sadness was all in their eyes, after about seven heartbeats they ran after their leader.

A few moments past before her clan let out victory yowls. Spottedstripe was realized that they won the battle and had a new home; she let out a purr of relief.

Sorry it took a little bit to update I'm usually a fast updater. Keep reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. A New Home

Ok thank you so much for ALL your reviews! And to answer one question, Spottedstripe's name is not Spottedstar, because SpottedClan doesn't live near Highstones and they know nothing about Highstones, I hope that cleared up some stuff. PLEASE REVIEW! And also I'm SOSOSOSOSO sorry I haven't updated for a long time! Please don't give up on this fan fic!

Spottedstripe had ordered patrols to retrieve the elders, kits, and queens. She was left with a good amount of warriors in case RiverClan had decided not to give up so easily.

Her deputy Purplespots came padding towards her, he meowed worried," About the kits, do you think Twoface and Darkleaf can handle them all? They already have two kits each? Don't you think that's to much to handle?"

Spottedstripe looked at her deputy and purred, "A great question Purplespots, this is why I have picked you as my deputy. I know I can count on you to watch over the clan."

Purplespots was overwhelmed by her praise! He purred unsteadily, "T-Thank y-you Spottedstripe. I'm happy to serve the clan."

Spottedstripe nodded her approval, "As for the queens, yes I do worry. But they have strong motherly hearts. I will find it hard to _not_ give these kits to them."

Purplespots nodded, he opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter a word a large patrol of cats came into the camp. Leopardclaw and Runninglegs were bringing back the elders, kits, and queens. They were both bleeding and limping but seemed to have proud expressions on their broad faces. At the back the queens were carrying her kits and right in front of them were the elders. They walked slowly towards the camp nervously, they had been fussing and groaning since they were driven out of their camp but now they did not utter a word.

Spottedstripe rose from her paws and padded towards the rest of her clan and meowed, "Do not be afraid! This is our new home now, we have _earned_ it, and we have gone _past_ the stars and back to earn it! SpottedClan will no be defeated again! We will not be homeless again!"

Yowls of approval erupted from her clan and purrs of excitement came from the elders. She was overjoyed by her clan, she could hardly stand keeping her breath even. Her eyes flickered towards her Medicene Cat, Fluffycloud. She was a silver she-cat with brown-blackish spots, she was very pretty and had a nice attitude about things such as hurtful words and advice, Spottedstripe had often admired her.

Fluffycloud was tending to an apprentice's wounds, he was lying on the ground and bleeding badly and one of his eyes was shut and bloody. Spottedcrest recognized the apprentice as young Waterpaw, he was a gray tom with barely visible spots.

Spottedstripe padded towards Fluffycloud and Waterpaw quickly and meowed concerned, "Is he injured badly Fluffycloud?"

Fluffycloud looked up, there was concern in her blue eyes but she meowed steadily, "He is injured badly, his left eye might be permanently damaged. He probably won't be able to see out of it again."

Spottedstripe shook her head sadly, "This injury should not have come to him so soon, he should at least be a warrior."

"Well now he will have a scar to remember what he did for his clan at such a young age, " Fluffycloud meowed encouragingly.

Spottedstripe nodded, "Yes, may StarClan and you Fluffycloud, heal him so that he may become a fine warrior."

Spottedcrest looked up at the sky, it was now Moonhigh and the stars were twinkling and the moon was almost full, and soon Spottedstripe would lead her clan against the other three clans she was told about. Very soon…


End file.
